


Train Wreck

by AuthorReinvented



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Other, both the wrting and the plot, not an au, train wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented
Summary: Officer Brown is an ordinary officer trying to minimized the damage if a train wreck in the moutains of Canada.There, he meets Alfred Jones looking for "Mattie."
Relationships: America & Canada (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Train Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly i know nothing about how police procedures around trainwrecks work.
> 
> Forgive me.  
> I wrote this in an half hour and didnt proffread. No regrets.
> 
> Officer brown is just their to procid an outside perspective into the nation's human sides

"Mattie! Mattie!" 

There's a lot of people calling out names at the spot where the train derailed, few getting responses, but one voice rang out louder than the rest. Its a sign that spells trouble, one Officer brown is familiar with, and unfortunately his suspicions are proven correct as the man approaches the yellow ploice tape and vaults over it. 

"Mattie!" 

Quickly, Officer Brown heads over to put a stop to it before anyone else follows suit. 

"Sir!" he calls, and the man turns to him with a panicked gaze. It's a blond-haired blue-eyed Caucasian, and officer brown knows instantly from the accent he's American. Just great. In his experience, there are the most difficult people to deal with, always brimming with energy but seemingly unable to direct any of that energy into listening.

Not that he doesn't understand why they are panicking, as an officer, he himself is terrified, he doesnt know what the rescue team is going to find within the train wreck,or how many people who boarded that train will make it home at the end of the day, but he has a duty to hide his own feelings so he can support the people. 

"Sir, please step back over the tape," He asks understandingly, keeping his voice gentle and low. "Our rescue team cant work to the best of their ability if they have to look out for civillians." 

The man lights up at the word rescue, and immediately Officer Brown can tell he hasnt heard anything else he said. 

"Im looking for Mattie! Did you find him? Oh my god, hes got to be so scared! What if he's injured? I can help, they need me, oh my god- MATTIE!" The last word is roared at the top of his lungs as he breaks off his string of babble and turns back towards the train wreck. Boy, did that man have a set of lungs, Officer Brown thinks, stepping in front of the man to stop him from going further. 

" Sir, I understand you want to help, but an untrained civillian could actually put the trapped passengers in more danger. I know its difficult, but the beat way you can help Mattie is by waiting for him so he has you there when he is recued, okay?" The American looks like he wants to argue, but then stops, only pushing his askew glasses back up his nose, and Officer brown is pleased to see this time his words have gotten through.

"Im worried about Mattie." The man is still panicking, but quieter now.

" Come this way, we'll get his description and that will help up find him." Officer Brown suggest, holding out his hand to the man. "I'm Officer Brown." He expect the man to shake his hand, but instead he takes it like a child. "Alfred Jones." He offers his name in response, flashing a glimpse of his American beam. Officer Brown is feeling more e confident now, he knows how to deal with this type. 

He leads Alfred to the table where they're taking descriptions of passengers and marking off those who are found. As soon as Alfred realizes what they want, he's more than happy to oblige. 

"His Name is Mathew Williams," He begins, dumping information in a rush, "He's got blond hair like me, but his is slightly wavy, and we look identical, people always says he's a mirror image of me. He's kinda quiet, im worried he'll be overlooked, he's also from here, you know." He stops for a breath and then forges on. "Not BC, but Ontario, Mattie was born here. Me? No I live in the states, down in Washinton, but I'm spending a week up here with Mattie." He's practically quivering with adrenaline, looking like he wants to get up and start digging, to do something, anything. 

Officer Brown can relate, he too, wants to do more than this, but all he can do is his best. His heart goes put to the man for another reason. He too, has a little boy at home, a child from his first wife, before they divorced, and though the boy has a new mother now, he knows how badly a divorce can mess with a child, and how utterly terrifying the idea of his little boy, trapped in that twisted hunk of metal, alone and scared is. Officer Brown really wishes he could do more for the man. 

Alfred Jones starts crying. "Im supposed to be his hero! And I cant even protect him! Mattie must be so scared right now!" 

"Al, you're over-reacting." A new, soft voice joins in, and Alfred jerks his head up to see the stranger. Officer brown hadn't even seen the man approach. In a moment, Alfred is out of his chair and crushing the other man in a hug. "Mattie!" Officer Brown stares. This is "Mattie"? From how Alfred spoke, he'd been expecting a child, five or six years of age, but this was clearly an adult man. He studies the new arrival, and the resemblance is just as Alfred had said, they are identical. Of course, they'retwins. Officer Brown doesn't have a twin himself, but he knows that twins have a special connection, and behaviour makes more sense. 

"I thought you were dead!" Alfred sobs, finally releasing his twin, and Mathew pats him gentle on the head. 

"Dont be dramatic Alfred, you know it will take more than that to kill me." A rather ambitious statement, seeing there aren't many people Officer Brown knows that would be impervious to a train wreck. Mathew's safety is dumb luck, not because he's an imortal being that can somehow survive a trainwreck without injury. Officer Brown keeps his mouth shut. 

Mathew turns, and Officer Brown sees a red stain on his shirt and torn tan jacket. "Wait!" he darts forwards. "You're injured! We need to have you looked at!" instantly both men exchange a look, and Officer Brown swears he sees an unspoken conversation pass between them. 

_"You're injured?"_

_"Not now!"_

_"How bad?"_

_"Later!"_

Outloud, all Mathew says is "Ah, i was already checked out. They said im fine, its not my blood, eh?" He chuckles nervously, and Officer Brown doesnt miss how he changes position so that Alfred's body blocks the wound, but not before he catches a flash of metal.

"You were already checked out?" He repeats back uneasily. That doesnt sound right, Mathew is still covered with untreated sctratches and when he moves, he limps. Officer Brown is also pretty sure he saw a piece of debris in the wound in Mathew's ide, the one Mathew claims he doesnt have. 

Mathew senses his disbelief. "I have to get my leg looked at, but i told them to save the ambulance for those who need it." He grips Alfred's arm tightly. "Al will drive me there." Alfred seems to sense Mathew's discomfort and makes an excuse for them to go. Mathew hesitates a moment before leaving.

"Thanks for taking care of my brother, Alex. It means a lot." 

Officer Brown hadn't given them his first name.

It wasnt till a full day later when the train was finally clear and all passengers accounted for with surprisingly no casualties, that Officer Brown thinks to check Mathew's claim with the medical team. They have no memory of ever seeing or treating a man of that description.

No one can reach the man to check up on him. For all intents and purposes, he's a ghost. The address on his ID is the middle of nowhere, the name Mathew Williams is common, and his description is commonplace, and even the prescription glasses, found under the wreck, are commonplace. Then, suddenly, everyone is ordered to stop looking. Officer Brown never finds out why. 

Not long after, one of the rescue team recounts a story a little girl had told, about the man who held up the train so they could get out. "That's not all," he tells Officer Brown, leaning in as though to share a secret. He shows Officer brown a picture taken on his phone. Its blurry, but clear enough that Officer Brown can see the handprint shaped dents in the metal side of the train.

Officer Brown thinks maybe Mathew wasn't exageratting when he told Alfred a train crash couldnt kill him.


End file.
